The Attractiveness of Confidence
by jesusjunkie
Summary: Mercedes is fed up with being ignored and stands up for herself, but in doing so realizes that she is more popular than she thought.
1. Chapter 1

**The attractiveness of Confidence**

**Hi folks, I am rewriting some of season 3 of Glee. I was appalled by the treatment of Mercededs by Mr Schue and Kurt (I hated that he jus ditched Mercedes). So I am rewriting some of these wrongs and adressing others. There is no Shane and Sam never left but he and Mercedes are not together. Also, Quinn never became a punk or whatever, she was trying to be.**

**I do not own glee or any of it characters, if I did Racheal and Finn would be slapped on a regular basis.**

**Chapter 1**

Mercedes Jones walked slowly down the corridor of McKinley High School, this summer had been rough, it had began with her and Sam sort of dating but when his dad got a better job, Sam became distant and they started hanging out less and less. Soon he was saying he was too busy and then she saw him going out with some Cheerios and she knew what was really going on. She got to her locker and opened it up and saw a picture of her with Kurt. Kurt too seem to disappear out of her life, he was either too busy with Blaine or too busy planning his future in New York with Rachel Berry. She sighed heavily, Tina was usually with Mike, Quinn her supposed soul sister had abandoned her last year. She felt like the only ally she had left was Artie.

But it was her senior year and she had decided she was no longer going to be a doormat for anybody. She was Mercedes 'The Diva' Jones and she was no longer going to take being second best anymore. She was putting herself first for the first time in her life ans she did not care what other people thought. With that resigned in her mind, she walked boldly into the choir room with her head held high, not noticing the sets of eyes that were glued to her as she took her seat at the back. She was the second to last to enter, Rachel and Kurt were the last, trying to look like some modern day Doris Day and Rock Hudson, they sat down chatting happily about New York, as Mr Schue wrote on the board.

"Sectionals," Mr Schue said reading what he had just written on the board and everyone groaned, while Rachel looked excited.

"Come on guys, this is our chance for me to lead us to victory," exclaimed Rachel while the majority of the others rolled their eyes and Santana scoffed loudly.

"Yes well, anyway, we need to comeback bigger and better than ever this year, if we want to win at nationals. So that's why I am starting a mandatory booty camp, for our weaker dancers, I think that let us down last year," stated Mr Schue while Mercedes looked at him rolled her eyes.

"Oh please," muttered Merceded but not quite softly enough.

"Something to sat Mercedes?" asked Mr Schue annoyed at being interrupted.

"Actually, yes I do Mr Schue I do. It was not our weak dance ability that lost us nationals, it was Rachel and Finn's inapropriate kiss. You need to stop acting like they are superstars and actually allow them to take responsibility for their mistake."

"Why don't you put some diversity in our set list. Allow other people to shine, like Tina or Artie or Puck. They never get to sing solos, ever. Why can't you use other people instead of giving every solo to Rachel and every duet to Finn and Rachel. We're supposed to be a family but it feels like its the Rachel Berry show with her side kick Finn."

"I am tired of this and I honestly don't know if I can take another year of this."

With that Mercedes picked up her bag and with a determined look on her face walked out on a stunned glee club.

"Go wheezy," stated Santana impressed and she was not the only one that watched Mercedes leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi folks, I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. Please keep the reviews coming, I love to hear from you.**

**I do not own Glee or its characters, if I did Mercedes would be acknowledege for the awesomeness that she is.**

**Enjoy x**

**The Attractiveness of Confidence - Chapter 2**

It had been a week since Mercedes had stormed out of the choir room, leaving the glee club speechless and a lot had changed. A new teacher arrived the next day, Ms Cochran, who just happened to be Rachel's birth mother, and started up a new glee club which Mercedes had joined and was thriving in. Santana, inspired by Mercedes' outburst, along with Brittany had defected to Ms Cochran's glee club, now called the 'Trouble Tones'. The three of them were shining. Blaine had now transferred to McKinley to be with Kurt and the rest of the glee club were doing their best to survive but were failing.

It was the first glee rehearsal after Mercedes, Santana and Brittany had left and there was a general atmosphere of sadness, that greeted Rachel, Finn, Kurt and Blaine as they entered the choir room.

"Come on guys, we need to get ready for sectionals," stated Rachel cheerfully while the rest of the already seated glee club rolled their eyes and groaned.

"I don't get how you can be so perky?" questioned Tina sadly looking like she was about to cry.

"Yeah, we've lost two of our best dancers and one of the best singers," agreed Artie miserably.

"Guys it was Mercedes choice to leave," said Kurt trying to remain neutral as Quinn rolled her eyes and just scoffed.

"Oh please, we know who side you're on," stated Quinn giving Kurt a pointed look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kurt giving Quinn a pointed look.

"It means since you dumped Mercedes for Blaine and Rachel, of all people, you should not be commenting," said Quinn her voice beginning to get louder.

"Yeah we know who your backing Kurt," remarked Tina icily also giving Kurt a pointed look.

"Guys calm down," pleaded Blaine soothingly but to the annoyance of everyone else.

"Stay out of this pretty boy," remarked Sam annoyed.

"Yeah no one asked you for your input," agreed Puck looking Blaine up and down.

"Dudes, there's no need for that," said Finn trying to keep the peace.

"Shut up, Finn," inserted Quinn angrily.

"What's your problem with Blaine?" asked Kurt shocked.

"He's going to come in and hog the spotlight just like Berry. You said yourself that at Dalton it was Blaine and the pips," remarked Artie huffily shooting daggers at Blaine.

"Guys Blaine will not hog the spotlight," defended Rachel trying to calm eveyone down.

"No that will just be you," remarked Quinn snidely. At this point every one started arguing, insults started flying, threats were being hurled and there were almost tears for some, mainly Tina and Rachel. It was into this noise that Mr Schue walked into.

"Hey, hey, everyone quiet," shouted Mr Schue this immediately shut everyone up.

"What's going on?" Mr Schue asked concerned as Quinn looked ready to kill Rachel. But no one said anything.

"Guys seriously, what's wrong here?" asked Mr Schue really worried.

"Everybody is stressed about Mercedes, Santana and Brittany leaving glee," answered Mike who up until this point had not said anything but just observed.

"Look guys, I know this is hard for everyone but we need to move forward," stated Mr Schue.

"That's all I was trying to say," explained Rachel unsuccessfully.

"I swear to God Rachel," snapped Quinn trying to lunge at Rachel but being restrained by Sam and Mike.

"Quinn calm down," said Mr Schue as Quinn reluctantly sat back down.

"Now Sectionals," said Mr Schue trying to ignore the brewing tensions and hostility that were bubbling up within the glee club.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany were taking a break from a great rehearsal.

"This is so much fun, I want Lord Tubbington to join the 'Trouble Tones'," exclaimed Brittany as Mercedes laughed and Santana smiled adoringly at Brittany.

"You know Wheezy, when I left the New Directions to join this glee club I didn't realise how much I would love it," stated Santana thoughtfully.

"Well, well, well Santana are we getting a bit sentimental?" asked Mercedes teasingly

"No, I'm just saying," huffed Santana trying to come off as if she couldn't care less.

"Aww Santana we love you too," stated Mercedes smiling

"Whatever, Wheezy," stated Santana with a twinkle in her eye. At that moment Mercedes phone went off indicating a text.

"Hey its a text from Tina, she says the New Directions are a mess," read out Mercedes.

"What a shame," commented Santana sarcastically.

"Guys its back to rehearsal time," said Brittany pulling both Santana and Mercedes to their feet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi folks, this is chapter 3.**

**Thank you for your reviews.**

**I do not own Glee or any of its characters, if I did the Trouble Tones would have won sectionals.**

**Enjoy x**

**Chapter 3**

The three heads of the 'Trouble Tones', Mercedes, Santana and Brittany confidently walked the halls of McKinley, engaged in discussion about numbers, dancers, songs and life in general. The look of excitement was clear on each one of their faces and they glowed with a radiant happiness. The continued so immersed in their conversation, not noticing the eyes that were on them and many were. Unbeknownst to them there were a lot of people watching them, especially watching Mercedes. Since joining the Trouble Tones she had been practically glowing, there was a spring in her step, an unashamed confidence that made her like a magnet to many people.

"Mercedes looks so happy," remarked Tina sighing to Mike, Artie, Sam and Quinn who would stood together watching Mercedes as she walked with the other girls.

"Yep, my girl has got it going on," agreed Artie smiling.

"She's beautiful," remarked Sam reverently unaware of the awe in his voice.

"She's always been beautiful," stated Quinn, " And FYI Artie Mercedes is not your girl."

"Right," agreed Sam blushing when he realised that he had spoken aloud.

"She's more my girl than she is yours. I didn't ditch her or dump her. We're still good friends," pointed out Artie smartly and both Quinn and Sam looked down ashamed. At that moment, Mercedes broke off from Santana and Brittany to address the New Directions group.

"Hey guys," she greeted pleasantly and they all greeted back smiling back at her.

"How are you all? It feels like ages since we talked," commented Mercedes nicely.

"We miss you Mercedes," gushed Tina as Mike patted her back.

"Yeah glee hasn't been the same without you," agreed Quinn smiling shyly to which Mercedes smiled back.

"I have missed you guys too, but I just love the Trouble Tones," said Mercedes happily.

"We can tell," remarked Mike smiling.

"We're happy for you, you get to shine," said Sam sincerely while Quinn looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"We have to meet up," suggested Quinn, while the others agreed with the idea.

"Well, my parents are going away for the weekend we could have a sleepover on Friday night and then maybe breakfast Monday morning," suggested Mercdes as everyone brightened at the idea.

"Are we guys invited too?" asked Mike checking to be sure.

"Sure, we have enough guestrooms in my house and besides it'll just be you guys Santana and Brittany and maybe Puck," replied Mercedes just as Santana called her to join her and Brittany to walk to the class they all shared, "Guys I'll text Tina with the details and she can let you know. Se you later."

* * *

Later on in Glee practice, Kurt , Blaine, Finn and Rachel were already in the choir room, with Rachel dominating the conversation with talks about what solo she should sing for sectionals, when the others walked deep in conversation.

"So hot Mama's having a sleep over?" asked Puck with a gleam in his eye.

"Yes and stop calling Mercedes that," stated Quinn exasperated and taking a seat.

"This is going to be so much fun, have you ever been to Mercedes' house?" asked Tina excitedly, "She has a home cinema, a jacuzzi, a play den and the biggest kitchen you've ever seen."

"I'm excited already," exclaimed Mike high fiving Sam.

"Preach," agreed Artie.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" asked Rachel slightly confused.

"Oh Mercedes is having a small thing tomorrow night," answered Tina discreetly trying to remain vague.

"Yeah, a sleepover and then breakfast Saturday morning," added Quinn with a smirk tring to rub it in.

"Oh, I didn't hear anything," said Kurt trying to remain emotionless.

"Maybe that's because you weren't invited," staate Quinn snidely.

"Quinn," rebuked Sam disapprovingly.

"What, they weren't invited though," stated Quinn as Kurt looke down sadly as if he might cry whilst Blaine rubbed his back soothingly and an awkward silence presiede over them, until Rachel decided to break the silence.

"Don't worry Kurt, you Blaine and Finn can come to my house for a nice evening of dinner and music," stated Rachel brightly as the rest of the group rolled their eyes.

"Great," replied Kurt weakly and sighing sadly as Mr Schue walked into the choir room with some news but for the first time in a while Kurt did not feel like singing, instead a sinking feeling had taken hold of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people, thank you for all your reviews and those of you have made this story your favourite. Please keep reviewing I love hearing your comments.**

**I do not own Glee or any of itd characters, if I did Mercedes woukd have kept her friends, Kurt and Quinn.**

**Enjoy x**

**Chapter 4**

The evening of Mercedes' sleepover/party had arrived and the New Direction members would be arriving any minute. Santana, Brittany and Sugar, all Trouble Tones members had arrived early to help Mercedes set up. They had laid out a lavish spread, with plenty of food and drink and many activities to keep everyone occupied. Mercedes was nervous and excited, despite these guests being her former glee members the dynamics between them had changed and she wanted to get over the awkwardness.

"Okay wheezy everything is set up and we are all looking hot," announced Santana as she strolled into the kitchen with Brittany and Sugar trailing behind her.

"I can't get over how big your house is Mercedes," exclaimed Brittany in a daze as she looked around the kitchen.

"Yeah, your house is the same size as mine," stated Sugar slightly in awe.

"Well her Dad is a dentist and her mum is a lawyer, its no big deal," said Santana noticing how uncomfortable Mercedes looked with this money talk. The doorbell rang and Mercedes led her way out of the kitchen with the others following behind her.

"They here," sang Brittany just as Mercedes opened the door and was greeted with a dazed Mike, Puck, Artie and Sam. Tina and Quinn just had huge smiles on their faces.

"Welcome guys," greeted Mercedes warmly and various greetings were offered between the New Directions and the Trouble Tones. The atmosphere had become quite relaxed and very pleasant.

"Mercedes you're house is off the heezy for sheezy," said Artie excitedly as they were all sitting down in the lounge and they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thank you guys. Okay what do you want to do first?" asked Mercedes.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Rachel Berry's house Kurt and Blaine sat on a sofa, completely bored out of their minds. Rachel was just finishing her latest performance of 'My Man' from Funny Girl and at this point even Finn who usually tried his best to look mesmerized by Rachel, looked bored out of his mind. They each had a plate of full of hors d'ouevres and crudites made by Rachel herself.

"Well, who would like to sing a duet with me?" asked Rachel as she made her way off her small stage and towards her guests, "Kurt, Blaine Finn?"

"Er...Rachel, why don't we do something else," suggested Finn noticing the unimpressed looks on the faces of Kurt and Blaine.

"Oh, we could play guess the Barbra film," suggested Rachel excitedly and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You know what Rachel, I'm not feeling too well. I think I should go home," stated Kurt trying to look sickly and giving Blaine a look from the corner of his eye.

"Oh no and we haven't even got to the really good stuff yet," stated Rachel sadly.

"Its okay, I don't want to pass anything on if I am coming down with something," said Kurt giving a fake cough.

"Yeah you're probably right and we want you to get better," said Rachel moving away from Kurt as she faked concern, she looked like she wanted to pull out a face mask.

"Do you want me to drop you home?" asked Finn alomst pleading.

"No it okay, I can drive Kurt home," said Blaine quickly and they left Rachel's house and got into Blaine's car.

"Sorry Blaine, I had just had enough," apologised Kurt as he and Blaine set off in the car.

"No its okay, I wanted to leave to, Rachel Berry can be full on," said Blaine.

"Yeah, " agreed Kurt and he sighed deeply.

"You miss her don't you?" asked Blaine as they stopped at a traffic light.

"I do," answered Kurt sadly and then he noticed the direction they were now turning, "Blaine, where are we going?"

"You'll see," replied Blaine smiling.

* * *

Back at Mercedes' house everyone was having a good time. After a tour of the house, they had stuffed themselves with so much food and drink and song a long to a few CDs. Soon they split off into groups Puck, Mike and Artie were in the den with Santana, Brittany and Sugar, they had been challenging each other to different games on the X-box or the PlayStation 3 or even the Nintendo Wii. At the moment Santana was playing and beating Mike at Pro Evo 4. In the lounge Quinn, Tina, Sam and Mercedes had decided to watch a film. Mercedes was sandwiched between Sam and Quinn on the sofa and Tina was curled up in an armchair.

"You know Sam, I would have thought you would be more comfortable playing one of the game consoles in the den?" asked Tina curiously.

"No I'd rather be with the pretty girls," Sam replied winking at Mercedes and smirking.

"Boy stop it," remarked Mercedes who was blushing, as Tina giggled and Quinn glared at Sam and then rolled her eyes. They continued to watch the film and Quinn snuggled up to Mercedes' side and sighed contentedly.

"I've missed you Mercy, so much," said Quinn gently and continued to snuggle into Mercedes.

"I've missed you too Quinnie," replied Mercedes softly as she wrapped her arm around Quinn's shoulders and Quinn sighed again, a feeling of familiarity came over both of them. Tina was deeply engrossed in the film, but Sam witnessed their interaction, he could sense a sort of intimacy between them. He felt a slight feeling in the pit of his stomach, a jealousy was slowly coming over him. He wanted to snuggle up with Mercedes, he wanted to announce that he missed her too. He had the opportunity and he blew it. His mind slowly went back to the brief time they were dating, the fun they had, the great time that they shared. His revery was broken by the door bell.

"Oh, I wonder who that is," said Mercedes curiously as she got up and left to open the door. Sam's jade green eyes followed Mercedes' form out the room and he then met the gaze of Quinn's crystal blue eyes. There was something in Quinn's eyes, but after a brief moment she smiled at Sam, but it wasn't the same way she smiled at Mercedes.

Mercedes made her way to the door, wondering who could be at her house this late and why. She opened the door.

"Kurt, Blaine what are you doing here?" asked Mercedes slightly shocked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi people, I really want to thank you for your reviews. You people make it worth writing. Enough of the mushy stuff let's get on with the story.**

**Please continue to review, I didn't envisage the story going this way but I think its interesting. **

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters if I did there would be less nauseating Finchel scenes.**

**Enjoy x**

**Chapter 5**

"Hi, Mercedes," greeted Blaine pleasantly noticing the lack of response from Kurt, who was yet to say anything.

Hi Blaine its good to see you. How are you?" asked Mercedes pleasantly.

"Yeah, I'm good," replied Blaine politely still waiting for Kurt to say anything.

"Okay great. Why are you both here exactly?" inquired Mercedes looking at Kurt who just looked at the ground.

"Well ..." began Blaine.

"Hey Wheezy, what's taking you so long with the ... What are you two doing here?" interupted Santana glaring at both Kurt and Blaine.

"Santana, I was just..." started Mercedess trying to explain but was once again interrupted.

"No Wheezy, this boy dumped you for Pretty boy over here and hobbit and lurch and now they have the audacity to try and gatecrash you're party," accused Santana menacingly.

"We didn't come to gatecrash Santana, " remarked Kurt irritated and Mercedes look at him suprised.

"Well why did you come here then?" asked Mercedes understandingly looking at Kurt.

"Yeah, did Berry ditch you. Was she fed up with you being her lacky, trailing around after her lack a pathetic puppy. Do you need us now? Someone else to follow, give you comfort" snarled Santana menacingly as Kurt started to go red.

"I don't need any of you losers. You know what Santana, Rachel was right about you, all your good for is the pole," shouted Kurt.

"How dare you?" shouted Tina, who like all the others in the house had come to the front door and had witnessed Kurt's shouting.

"Yeah, Kurt you treated Mercedes so badly and now you insult all of us including her," agreed Quinn with a cold look in her blue eyes, it was deadly.

"You know what Quinn, shut up. You were not the one who had to console Mercedes when her supposed 'Soul Sister' dumped her and would not even give her the time of day," argued Kurt back getting more frustrated.

"I may have done all of that but I am making amends, you dumped Mercedes as soon as Blaine got in the picture," snarled Quinn her eyes pinning Kurt.

"Guys please calm down," insisted Blaine.

"Shut up pretty boy," remarked Sam.

"What is your problem with me Sam, all of you?" questioned Blaine beginning to get annoyed.

"You've been here all of 5 minutes and you get all the solos in glee that Rachel doesn't get and you swan around here like you own the place," interjected Puck looking menacingly at Blaine.

"Yeah and combine that with Kurt being so up himself and the Rachel and Finn tragedy and you've got a glee club that is just depressing, that's why I left," stated Santana giving Kurt a glare and they all burst into a loud argument.

"Guys, guys, GUYS," shouted Brittany and everyone looked at her "Where is Mercedes?"

"And where are Artie and Sugar?" asked Mike and they all looked around them "We better go into the lounge and talk, I think Mercedes' neighbours would have had enough of us arguing." They all then followed Mike into the lounge.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Mercedes was pacing up and down and venting, whilst Artie and Sugar looked on.

"All I wanted was a good time with my friend. Was that too much to ask? No. But as usual there is always so much drama with the glee club. The funny thing is Miss Drama isn't even here," stated Mercedes annoyed.

"Girl calm down you're gonna where a hole in the floor," suggested Artie.

"Yeah and watching is making me dizzy," added Sugar unhelpfully and Mercedes sat down on a stool.

"I just want all this drama to stop, I thought when I quit the New Directions that it would," said Mercedes sadly.

"Cedes, you can't run from people or your troubles. I know its hard but you have to face them and deal with this," said Artie nicely.

"But I'm tired of all of this," stated Mercedes hufffily.

"Cedes the truth is, all these people care a lot about you. I mean the New Directions is a mess without you and we all miss you," Artie said sincerely as Mercedes look thoughtful.

"Artie..." began Mercedes only to be interrupted.

"Cedes, I'm not saying you have to come back to the New Directions, I mean I wouldn't want to if I had experienced what you did, once again I'm sorry for the whole Westside story. I'm saying that your friends need a good talking to and you are the only person respected enough and wise enough to do so," said Artie seriously.

"Okay, Artie I understand you," said Mercedes who got up and made her way to the lounge but as she got to the door she turned back to Artie,"You're a great friend Artie."

"You're an even greater person," said Sugar softly and then jumped onto his lap, "Now wheel me to the lounge."

* * *

Mercedes could hear the argument continuing as she reached the door of the lounge.

"Well I wasn't the pretty boy who dumped Mercedes over the summer for some slutty cheerio," Blaine snarled angrily.

"That was none of your business," said Sam walking menancingly towards Blaine.

"Well it kind of is the whole school's business, Sam, when you parade these skanks in front of Mercedes," stated Quinn in a cold tone.

"Quinn you don't know what you're talking about," stated Sam angrily with a fire in his eyes.

"Alright guys that's enough," shouted Mercedes and everyone went quiet looking at her, "Now, you are all going to listen to me and keep your mouths shut because I have a lot to say."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi folks (she says meekly), I know, I know how dare I show myself after leaving you all waited for months. I am sooo sorry, I was doing my dissertation for my masters all summer and then I started law school, a month ago. Please forgive me. Also, the end of Samcedes in canon kind of depressed me for a bit, as well as the absence of Mercedes and Sam's out of character behaviour and basically the tragedy that is season 4. Anyway, I digress. I hope you enjoy the update.**

**I do not own glee; if I did I would stop this monstrosity that is season 4.**

**Chapter 6**

There was a hushed silence that had overtaken the Jones' lounge, as some members of the New Directions and Trouble Tones listened carefully with bated breath and watched carefully as Mercedes stood before them with a determined look on her face.

"Firstly, I want to thank Santana, Brittany, Artie, Tina, Mike and Sugar for being such good friends and a constant support to me. I love you guys and I truly do value your friendship," stated Mercedes gratefully as each of the before mentioned smiled at her.

"We love you too, Cedes," replied Tina smiling widely at her good friend.

"I know and that's why I wanted to appreciate you guys first before I get into the ugly stuff," commented Mercedes smiling and then the smile straightened into a more solemn look and everyone knew this was not going to be pretty.

"Blaine, I want to speak to you first," Mercedes said looking at him seriously and he gulped nervously.

"Er.. okay," Blaine responded nervously.

"Blaine, I don't hate you or have any feelings of ill will towards you. At the moment, I'm indifferent towards you. Not because you've done me wrong but because I haven't got the chance to know you," said Mercedes calmly.

"Okay," Blaine sighed in relief, he did come here to make peace after all.

"Just watch about hogging the spotlight, I love most of the people in glee club and I don't want to hear about them being made background to you," stated Mercedes with an undertone of a warning.

"Right Sam, I'm going to address you first because even though we dated, I've known the other two longer," stated Mercedes pinning Sam with her eyes as he squirmed uncomfortably.

"Whatever you want Mercedes," acquiesced Sam as the others rolled their eyes.

"Sam you can stop all this subservient business. You were not thinking about my feelings when you dumped me to chase after some cheerios, when your family were wealthy again and you gained your popularity. You used me Sam, to boost your ego and then dumped me when you felt something better came along,"

"I thought that you were different to the other guys in McKinley but you were just like them and you made me feel bad about yourself and I began to question my worth. I began to put more value in what other's thought of me rather than what I thought of myself,"

"You didn't break me though Sam just shook my confidence and when I decided not to give you anymore power, I regained my confidence. I don't hate you either," stated Mercedes evenly as Sam stared at her spellbound, there were no words to respond to what she said.

"Kurt I want to deal with you next. In all honesty Kurt, you broke my heart. You just abandoned our friendship and suddenly became best friends with Rachel. I didn't understand why we stopped being best friends, but we did. As soon as Blaine came in the picture you just dumped me for him, claiming that I had been clinging to you like you were my boyfriend, when actually you were my best friend and my soul mate and I loved you like family."

"I blamed Blaine and I blamed Rachel. I even blamed myself thinking that I obviously didn't understand when Karofsky was bullying you but then I realised that this was on you Kurt. You drifted away when your dad had his heart attack and then when you left McKinley, you left our friendship and you never came back. We tried with the sleepovers with Rachel, but it wasn't the same. We weren't the same.'

"You really hurt me Kurt and now after so many months, I have come to a place of peace. I forgive you Kurt but I don't think we can ever be what we once were. Too much has happened and truth be told you now have Rachel and I have Santana, we have a connection that is as deep if not deeper. I don't say this to hurt you I just want to tell you the truth," stated Mercedes sadly and looked at Kurt who was now crying silently with tears flooding his face.

"I'm so so sorry Mercy," said Kurt tearfully and sincerely.

"I know you are, we will work on our friendship Kurt," said Mercedes softly realising she couldn't just cut Kurt off completely; she pulled herself together and looked at Quinn.

"Quinn," sighed Mercedes, "I know we've been trying to work on our relationship and that you have been really trying but we haven't talked about the fact that in after that summer of our sophomore year you just dropped me and then during our junior year acted like I didn't exist. I was also heartbroken by this Quinn, I considered you family, you were my soul sister. Truth be told Quinn, I was mad at you. My parents' kept asking after you and I had to lie because I couldn't bear to let them be disappointed in you."

"I was hurt Quinn, every time you looked through me, every time you failed to acknowledge me and made me feel like I was invisible. I was devastated because I felt like I has lost a part of my family, a part of me. And Quinn, I know you and I even understand some of why you may have wanted to forget but I missed you so much and I missed us. But I forgive you Quinn and I do love you," stated Mercedes and she smiled at Quinn who was wiping her eyes that had gathered tears. The others looked on enraptured by what was occurring. This was deep.

"Wow Cedes, you went deep," stated Artie breaking the tension that had filled the room and they all began to chuckle quietly, until Mercedes loudly snorted and the whole room burst into laughter. However, at that moment the doorbell rang.

"Who is it now?" questioned Mercedes as she went to open the door. She opened the door and there stood Rachel and Finn.

"Er...," pondered Mercedes at a loss at what to say.

"Mercedes, we need to talk," stated Mercedes firmly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi folks, I am so desperately sorry for taking so long to post. I just found it hard to write Glee when I was so uninspired by the series. I'm not going to lie I only watch when Mercedes is on, which isn't often. Here is chapter 7 and the last chapter I couldn't draw it out and kind of drew a blank so decided to end it here. I hope you guys like, I'm not sure how I feel about this ending but I'll let you be the judge. Please review and thank you for all of you who have followed me or the story.**

**I do not own glee; if I did Mercedes would still be a regular and the travesty that is Bram would not even be a thought in Ryan Murphy or whoever came up with the monstrosity's mind. **

**Peace and love folks xxx**

**Chapter 7**

Rachel barged passed Mercedes and seemed to head to where the lounge was.

"Come in why don't you," muttered Mercedes as she shut the door behind Finn and turned to face him.

"I'm so sorry Mercedes, I didn't mean to intrude but once Rachel has made her mind on something..." began Finn.

"There's no stopping her," continued Mercedes rolling her eyes at the divas behaviour and led Finn into the lounge, where the others looked shocked to see them.

"Oh hell no, what is man hands doing here?" demanded Santana angrily as she looked ready to go for Rachel, who slowly backed away.

"I'm here to see Mercedes, I was going to do this in private but I guess I'll have to say it now,"stated Rachel loudly as she seemed to thrive on having an audience.

"Go ahead, Rachel I'm all ears," replied Mercedes sighing.

"I think you have been selfish," stated Rachel boldly.

"WHAT?" everyone else shouted at the same time.

"I think you have been selfish Mercedes. You left New Directions because you couldn't be a team player and now you are trying to turn everyone against me," remarked Rachel dramatically.

"..."

Everyone stood there gobsmacked, they could not believe Rachel had the nerve to say that, even Finn looked a little shocked by Rachel. Mercedes just looked around all her friends and former friends, they were in different state of shock and no one could say anything, It tickled her. She began to giggle, then a few chuckles, the next thing the rest of them new she was bent over laughing with tears rolling down her eyes.

"Er.. Aretha, now is not the time to be laughing," remarked Santana looking at Mercedes like she was crazy. Mercedes began to calm herself; she looked at Rachel once more and burst out laughing once again.

"Mercy, seriously, you need to calm down," remarked Quinn, worrying that Mercedes had gone crazy and Mercedes finally pulled herself together.

"Sorry Guys, it's just that, Rachel you are so delusional and pathetic that its hysterical. You honestly believe the hype that you and Mr Schue have created for yourself. Now to address your charges," stated Mercedes pleasantly.

"This is going to be good," whispered Artie to Sugar who nodded looking excited.

"First of all, the only one here who is selfish is you. You would step on anyone to be a star, you once told me that you would. You seem to just think that you are the only one who has hopes and dreams, you've even beaten down poor Finn."

"I can't even blame you because Mr Schue has just enabled you and in the end it has led to a disgruntled glee club, I wonder how well you would do at sectionals with just you because if you continue on this ego trip that's what is going to happen."

"I hope for your sake that you do get into NYADA and they knock some humility into you. I'm sure that they will eat you alive. Finally, having said all of this I actually feel no ill will towards you, I actually feel sorry for you because I think if you continue this way you'll push everyone away"

"Now people, I have said my peace and I just want to relax, anyone who wants to stay can and anyone who wants to leave can," said Mercedes addressing everyone. Santana, Brittany and Tina went over to relax on the couch, whilst Quinn, Artie with Sugar still in his lap and Mike went to get more snacks. Kurt and Blaine stood there looking lost.

"Cedes, would you mind if we stayed?" asked Kurt shyly as Blaine nodded.

"Of course not," answered Mercedes smiling widely as she hugged him and both him and Blaine went into the kitchen. Rachel stood there sadly looking around her.

"Come on Finn," Rachel said sadly as she started heading towards the front door. Finn looked longingly at the widescreen TV and then followed her and Mercedes just sighed and shook her head and then walked to the front door watching them get in their car and drive off. She returned to the living room and noticed everyone staring at her.

"What?" she asked them puzzled.

"Nothing it's just that you..." began Kurt.

"Glow," stated Quinn.

"Sparkle," added Tina.

"Shine," continued Sam

Glisten," finished Brittany.

"You're on fire," agreed Artie, as Santana rolled her eyes.

"Boy please don't tell me you're going to start singing Alicia Keyes," remarked Santana as Mercedes smiled.

"Thank you guys but it's very simple, its confidence," stated matter of factly as she sat down next to Quinn who snuggled into her and they all settled in for the night.

The End

**Once again thank you guys for taking the time to read and review, it means a lot. Love to all of you xxx**


End file.
